Exploits (Inquisition)
An exploit is a vulnerability that can be triggered within a game that allows the player to use a bug to give the player an unintended advantage. Some of these bugs get patched, so they may no longer work if the game has been updated with the most recent patches. If an exploit has been patched on all platforms of the game it will be removed from the page. All of these exploits have been confirmed at one point in time to be working. If the status of an exploit is unconfirmed, that does not mean it does not still work. All it means is that it has not been confirmed as a working exploit on this page. As exploits are added or removed during official patches of the game, confirmation is based on what patch number the exploit is working as of. Heal Your Party in Field Without Potions # Acquire an Enhanced Belt of Health. # Equip and unequip the Enhanced Belt of Health until your HP is full. # Use the procedure above on all of your active characters to completely heal them all. Status: * * Confirmed working as of Patch 9 * Confirmed working as of Patch 11 * Heal Your Party and Refill Potions in Field # Summon your mount. # Interact with your mount. # While the animation for mounting up is played, open your map and fast travel to any nearby camp. # After the travel screen vanishes, you'll still be at the same position as before (now mounted up), your party is healed and all heal potions have been refilled. Status: * Confirmed not working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 in most locations. Emerald Graves is an exception * Confirmed not working as of Patch 11 * Quickly Finish War Table Operations # Start any operation you wish and then change the time on your console or computer. Notes: * On the Xbox One, if the date is changed to 1969 or earlier, any operations taken on will be immediately completed. This allows for roughly 150 gold every 5 seconds using the 'Gather Coin' operation, or essentially infinite resources from 'Gather' operations (You will not receive any rare resources, as for some reason they do not appear when this exploit is used). * The above note only applies to the Xbox One and will not work on the PC, PS4, or the Xbox 360 because their system clocks cannot be changed to a time that early. So this exploit will require you to change the system time before and after each new war room operation. * If you change the date to 1969 on the Xbox One, make sure to change it back when you have completed all of the war room operations, otherwise it alters the responsiveness of the map screen and the character abilities screen, making it extremely difficult to select locations or abilities. * If you change back the time while an operation is busy, it will lead to extremely long waiting times (such as 1 day and 14 minutes instead of 14 minutes). Make sure to change back the time when the operation is completed. Status: * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 9 Loot Chest Farming # When looting a chest, make sure to leave exactly one item (of any kind). # Then travel to another area of the map. # Travel back to the location of the chest and it will have been refilled. Notes: * This exploit may require traveling to another area and traveling back in order to work. ** "Another area" may be close by. For example, in the Hinterlands, it is only necessary to enter the Gull and Lantern inn, which is a different map zone from the rest of the Hinterlands. Exiting the Gull and Lantern resets all of the containers in the rest of the Hinterlands. ** Some containers don't require leaving at all. For example, in Valeska's Watch in Emprise du Lion, save scumming works. That is, save before inspecting the contents of the container. If not what you want, reload. If there is something you want, take all but one item (loot-1), then save, then reload from that save. The chest will reset. * This exploit works on chests that have randomly generated content as well as chests that contain specific loot — as long as the chest contains more than one item. * If the chest contains a schematic, you will get a different schematic each time you perform this exploit. * The level of the chest's contents scale with the level requirement of the area (on the map). This means that the contents of a chest in a low-level area like the Hinterlands, will be scaled between the levels of 1 to 7 (which is the level requirement of the area) and high-level area's like Emprise du Lion will have chests with contents that scale between the levels of 14-20 (also the level requirement of the area), tier 3 schematics included. * This exploit is especially useful when aiming to collect every schematic in the game. Status: * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Duplicate Any Weapon, Armor, Accessory, or Upgrade To duplicate items follow the instructions below. # Head over to the Undercroft in Skyhold. # Access the Party Storage Chest. # From your "Inventory", put the item you wish to duplicate in the Storage Chest. # Look for the item you wish to duplicate in the "Storage" section, and press the buttons corresponding to "Withdraw" and "Back" (in that order) very rapidly. # You should have one of the items you wish to duplicate in the "Storage" section, and the other in the "Inventory" section. You can withdraw the item from the "Storage" section to your inventory. Notes: * This exploit only works with items in the Weapons, Armor, Accessories, and Upgrades categories. * You must have access to Skyhold's Undercroft, as this exploit uses the Storage chest. * The Examine window must be completely closed for this trick to work. * Duplicating some items rapidly may cause the game to crash on the Xbox 360, PS4 and PC. * This exploit may not work on all attempts. Simply keep trying and remember to push the buttons both at the same time. * "Unique named" items can only be duplicated/sold one at a time. Using rare or uncommon items will yield a faster duping process * On PC, this seems to work much better with the keyboard than pressing the button with the mouse. Put the pointer on the withdraw button so it lights up then press return and escape at the same time. * This method can be used to attain unlimited skill points by duplicating the specific Amulet of Power for any character. * If you have trouble getting this to work on PC, try pressing the withdraw button down with the mouse, but do not release it yet. Try to release the mouse button and press ESC at the same time. Different approaches like this, or mashing the ESC and ENTER at the same time instead of one-time pressing can work. Status: * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 9 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 Use the Golden Nug to Get Schematics For Free With the introduction of Patch 10's Golden Nug, which allows to synchronize unlocks across various characters, it is possible to purchase schematics for free. # Save your game and then go buy the schematics you want (from the Black Emporium, for example) and return to the Golden Nug in Skyhold's Undercroft and sync your unlocks. # Now reload to the save you made prior to the purchase and go to the Golden Nug and activate it so it bestows to you the schematics you bought after your game save, thus allowing your to keep both your gold and the schematics. Notes: * This requires you to have completed Doom Upon All the World on any one character and have access to Skyhold's Undercroft on at least one character. Status: * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * * Unlimited Influence (Requires 68,860 Gold) # Complete war table missions (you can use the previous exploits to speed war table operations up and to get the required amount of gold that's needed if you like) until you gain access to the operation Power for a Price. # Start and complete the operation so you can unlock Farris the Representative as a merchant in Skyhold. # Locate the Farris merchant and browse the contents of their store. # Buy 9 of the ten items you want, then back out of the sale, and hit back. # Now go into the merchants inventory and buy the last item. # Press LT/RT to sell the item back and you will have all ten of the items available to sell back to him (even though you only actually bought one). # Now press RB to go to the "Buy Back" option and you will see that you can buy back nine items for a discounted price, however the original purchase you backed out of still counts towards your influence. Notes: * It may appear that nothing is happening as you are buying and selling the Influence items, however once you back out of the merchants men completely, you will see that your influence will stop accumulating at level 20. Status: * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Confirmed as working as of Patch 11 * Category:Guides